No Words
by jilliiaannn
Summary: Set after "The Dummy Twins". How CC and Niles ended up in bed together later that night. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the show or anything of the sort, just the story. My first fan fiction. please leave me a review and request and other nanny fan fictions you would like me to write :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CC slammed the Sheffield's door behind her, leaving Maxwell and Fran in astonishment. And Niles...he had ran upstairs in a huff after finally insulting CC enough to get through her thick skull and make an impact. The other banters between the two had been fun and games, but not this one. This argument was life changing. Her decision was made- to resign her spot as Maxwell's business partner.

The pointy red pumps clicked as she ran across the street in the snow to her car. The chill of the air hadn't made an effect on CC, although the thought of the argument that had just went down sent chills down her spine. Her breath visibly escaped her slightly parted red lips as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down, red coat fluttering behind her. The street was deserted except for a bright streetlight in the distance. CC spotted her car near the light and ran slightly faster.

_I can't believe this but Niles was right. All these years I had spent pining over Maxwell were a blatant waste of my good time. The best years of my life are gone. What am I to do now?_

CC slammed her car door shut and threw her head against the steering wheel in frustration.

_Am I making a huge mistake? Why did I say I would resign? How do I fix this?_

Tears started to drip down CC's porcelain white skin and onto the steering wheel and into her lap. Her knuckles resembled the snow with every tightening grip on the wheel. The unclear thoughts and feelings rushing through her body was too much for CC to handle. Why hadn't she said yes to Niles' 4 previous proposals? Why had she made fun of him for asking her to marry him? WHY was Niles so upset by this? Hadn't they had their fun and games in making each other crazy? Why was this so different…

CC sat up and hugged her knees into her chest, hoping for some warmth as she was suddenly freezing. Shakily, CC reached for the car heat and turned it on full blast. More tears made their way down CC's face and dripped off the end of her chin as she thought about not working in this house anymore. Her makeup was beyond messed, streaming down her face along with her tears. She hugged her knees closer and rocked herself back and forth, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

CC's eyes shot open to the sound of her cellphone ringing. _I fell asleep? _She slowly pulled her face from off of her knees and checked her face in the mirror. To her dismay, she found a huge red mark on her forehead from sleeping on her knees. _Must have been a few hours…_

The phone kept ringing, irritating the now-cranky CC. She was still parked outside of the Sheffield's house. CC frantically searched for her phone in the car, finally finding it in her pocket. She flipped the tiny phone open.

"…Hello." The question came as a statement regarding her grogginess. She was still half asleep, resting her head back onto her knees, slowly closing her eyes again.

"Miss Babcock…" The deep baritone voice was recognizable to CC, making her immediately shoot up from her position and wake up instantly. The voice was hoarse and tired, and sounded almost pleading.

"Ni..Niles?! Wha- What are you… Why…" CC stuttered. She finally gained enough sense of the situation to form a coherent thought and raised one eyebrow. "WHY are you calling me on my cellphone Niles?!" CC couldn't wait for his smart remark as to his what CC could only assume is a late night call. To CC, they were still angry at each other.

The brutish, manly voice spoke again. "Miss Babcock do come inside. You have been sitting in your car all night. I don't… I mean… Just come inside." Niles' pleading tone wore off, unrecognizably soothing and urgent.

_Is he worried about me? _CC sat up and looked around for any sign of Niles watching her. She had no idea where he was or how long he had been watching her, but something seemed different in his tone. It seemed as if he needed her. And God knew she needed him, she just didn't know it yet.

"Niles what is going on, why are you calling me? You are starting to freak me out…" CC didn't know what was going on. It was strange for Niles to give any hint of compassion towards her, the two only knew how to banter. It was also strange for Niles to call her on her phone, something he had never done in the past. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to find an answer, and still trying to figure out where Niles was hiding, but couldn't find a clue.

Niles was peeking through his blinds of the Sheffield's residence, watching CC in her car for 3 hours now. The love that Niles held for CC was unconditional, and whether they were fighting or not he wanted her to be safe. "Good maybe you'll finally go to a mental hospital if I make you crazy enough."

CC smiled. _There is the Niles I know._ Her insides warmed up and suddenly realized how hot the car was from the heat being left on. CC lunged to turn the full-on blasting heat off.

Her groggy voice made its way through the phone, "Niles what time is it?"

A smile crept across Niles' face. "2:26 in the morning, which is why you better come inside because you certainly are not driving home at this hour." Niles prayed she would accept so the two could talk out their rash decisions made just hours ago in the entryway of the home.

An angry sigh was let into the phone by CC. She was mostly angry at herself for falling asleep for so long, but also at Niles for his insistent tone for her to return to the house. "Only because I need coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Before CC could even reach the door to the Sheffield's, Niles had already swung the door open for her and stood outside, his arm pushing the door open behind him. CC ran inside the warm house, escaping the cold chill of the snow and purposely not addressing Niles.

She heard the door shut behind her as she walked into the Sheffield house, remembering what terrible argument had happened just hours before. CC rethought her actions of re-entering the house. _Maybe I should just leave. This isn't right, I am mad at Niles. _

CC spun around to face Niles at the door. His blonde messy hair was up and about, rustled curls everywhere. The deep blue irises were half open, making it known to CC that he was very, very tired. His velvet green robe hugged his body tightly and tied at the waist, making CC laugh at his choice of sleepwear.

Niles disregarded the laugh and walked past CC into the kitchen, but not before calling out, "You shouldn't be laughing with that mascara running down your face and huge red mark on your forehead."

The now self-conscience CC rubbed her forehead and did her best to remove some makeup out from under her eyes as she followed Niles into the kitchen. "You would know, I borrowed your mascara to do this," she retorted. _Weak comeback. What was that?!_

Niles had already begun the coffee when CC swung open the kitchen door. She sauntered over to the closest chair at the table and sat down, dramatically resting her head on the edge of the table, purposely not saying a word. The house was eerily quiet except for the noise of the coffee maker.

"How do you want your coffee?" Niles asked. It was a courtesy, not a question. The coffee was already made to her liking, as he already knew how she liked it.

"Black," was the only word that escaped her mouth. The feeling of depression washed over her like a tidal wave, rinsing away any remnants of anger she had before. She was suddenly feeling alone and upset, something CC rarely felt.

Niles reached over CC and put her coffee down in front of her, taking a seat himself next to her. He sipped his coffee so loudly, it made her turn her head on the table to look at him.

Niles saw the depressed look on her face. It was hurt, lost and downright sad. It was a look he had never seen on CC Babcock, and he wished it was not caused by him, although he knew damn straight it was.

CC sat up and drank her coffee, relishing in the burning sensation on her tongue. She watched as Niles rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, the coffee not doing him justice.

CC's worn off red lipstick painted lips parted, "Why are you so damn tired butler boy?" She propped her head up on one hand and held her coffee with the other.

Niles shot her a look of disgust. "Because witch, while you were peacefully sleeping in your car I was up all night making sure you were alright." He took another sip of his coffee and sighed. Niles wanted nothing else more than to sleep. He finished his coffee and took him now empty mug to the sink to wash out.

CC was in shock at his remark. _So he was watching me all night! He was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was all right? That son of a bitch does really love me. Why on earth did I ever make fun of him for that._

CC had no clue what to say. "Niles…I… You didn't have to… I mean I was fine… I mean… I would have never thought…Thank y-…" she stammered. Before she could finish her gratitude, Niles cut her off in fear of creating a sappy moment.

"Yeah, yeah I know Ha Ha the butler watched the lady sleep how funny. Can't wait for the jokes about this to come up…" Niles retorted. CC was stunned. _Wow he really is upset by me making fun of his love for me. Maybe he does really love me. All these years of wasted love on Maxwell, and Niles was really the one I should have loved…_

CC stood up and stared at Niles washing the mug out. Why hadn't she noticed how handsome he was before? His strong muscular arms running in circles to clean out the mug, his large legs planted firmly on the ground. CC smiled to herself and let out a puff of air. Wasted years.

"Are you done with your coffee?" Niles asked, not paying attention to the now standing Babcock, still preoccupied with his cleaning. When she didn't offer an answer, he started again. "I asked if you were done with your-" Niles stopped short and looked up at CC. Her beautiful ice blue eyes glistened in the light, her arms were at her sides, her milky white skin soft and porcelain. She was simply beautiful "-coffee," he finished with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Eyes fixated on Miss Babcock, Niles stood at the counter as CC started to strode towards him. No matter how hard the man tried he couldn't peel his eyes off of the goddess walking towards him.

"Miss Babcock…-" he began in shaky voice. Her hips swayed, her hair swinging behind her, that beautiful white skin…

CC shook her head rapidly, cutting off the man's speech. "No words Niles. All these wasted years of talking." She started to get closer to Niles and could start to smell the scent of lemon pledge mixed with cologne, a smell she once loathed and now cherished. Her hands reached his chest first, slowly grazing his stomach and moving up to his neck, ice blue eyes never losing contact with his own. A small smile crept across her face.

Niles studied her face trying to find some sort of answer to what was about to happen, but only found comfort in her eyes.

It all happened so fast. She pulled his face in close for a passionate kiss, returned in favor by Niles. Tongues entwined, hands pulled each other closer. Niles' hand dropped to her waist to drag her towards him as close as she would go. Her hands tousled his messy blonde hair, moaning softly each time their lips touched.

_All these wasted years…_ CC kept thinking. She was finally right where she should be, in the arms of the man who loved her most.

The kiss started to get heated. So many years of unrequited love made Niles mad and he begged her for more with his lips. He crashed his lips even harder upon hers, hoping she would return the amount of passion that boiled inside him.

CC pulled away from the long kiss that seemed to last for hours and stared straight into Niles' deep, soulful eyes. His were filled with love and passion, and although CC's were too, there was some doubt as well, and Niles detected in instantly.

"Niles… I can't put my feelings into words… I mean… I'm sorry I didn't accept your proposals," CCs' eyes stared straight at the ground. "It's just, I didn't know how I felt about you before and…well…-" she looked back up into his eyes, his deep blue eyes with flecks of brown and searched for an answer to her questions. Niles shook his head and put a finger to her lip.

"CC, I'm done talking." Niles crashed his lips onto hers once more with even more passion that he had before, pulling her neck in close hoping to give her an answer to her questions with just one kiss. His hands explored her back as his lips explored hers.

_He called me CC for the first time. _CC's mind raced with all thoughts about this situation, her life, her resignation, her job, her feelings, and the man pressed up against her chest at that moment. _No more thinking is necessary, CC,_ she thought to herself. _I have all the answers I need_.

Niles could feel her body let go and allow it to form into his. She had finally opened up and let her guard down, and Niles had every intention of grasping this opportunity to show her what she meant to him.


End file.
